


Ode to stop something a little too late.

by HawkMothFan420



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Being Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Other, Talking To Dead People, Totally, dont trust me, my favourite otp, this is my favourite ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkMothFan420/pseuds/HawkMothFan420
Summary: Adrien realises how much Hawk Moth and Gabriel, his father, have in common and is scared that if the two ever meet they'll get married.





	Ode to stop something a little too late.

Without a doubt; Gabriel Agreste, fashion designer- One of the greatest, was more feared than the magic terrorist Hawk Moth who influences minds of negativity.  
People found that he was to be more feared than the butterfly terrorist. But, no one could think about putting the two horrors together; that would be absolutely terrifying.  
And, of course, with speculation and fear comes fanfictions! I mean- All the heroes have fanfictions, it's not a shocker the villains do too, the world is a crazy place.  
But, despite it, only two heroes were crazy about fanfictions. Rena Rouge and Chat Noir. ANd thus, the ship with Gabriel and Hawk Moth became a thing!  
Chat Noir was some-what mortified but mostly angry someone would put his strict but 100% a good guy father with Hawk Moth!  
They didn't even have that much in common!  
Gabriel was quite narcissistic- So was Hawk Moth  
Gabriel was intimidating, but so was Hawk Moth.  
They both also had blue eyes! Oh no! Does this mean Gabriel and Hawk Moth are like soulmates or something?!  
He had to save his father!!!!!1!

  
"FATHER!" Adrien barreled into the office as fast as he could,

  
"What is it, Adrien?" Gabriel asked, focusing on his work. Adrien walked up to his work desk,

  
"Don't marry Hawk Moth!"

  
"What?" Gabriel looked up from his work to Adrien.

  
"Don't marry Hawk Moth! Please!"

  
"..." He looked at his son in utter confusion. What? Where had that idea ever come from? He was insinuating the two weren't the same person, so at least he didn't know, but, what? "Why would I marry anyone? I'm already married."

  
Adrien heaved a sigh of relief, "Oh, yeah, that's right! To mom!"

  
"...No?"

  
"What?"

  
"I'm not married to Emilie."

  
"wait, what?! Then who are you married to?!"

  
"Myself!" So TECHNICALLY he WAS married to Hawk Moth! _Ha!_

  
"Wait- You can actually marry yourself?!" Adrien gawked,

  
"Yes." His father confirmed,

  
"Oh, sweet, because I wanted to marry myself! But I didn't think it was possible! How did you manage to marry yourself?"

  
"No one likes me when I'm angry." Gabriel said,

  
"I don't think anyone likes you regardless." Adrien retorted.

  
"Exactly, which means I already have the upper hand!" Ah, it seemed nothing could hurt his ego.

  
"Oh...So, you kinda just- Scared them into letting you marry yourself?"

  
"Yes."

  
Adrien squinted his eyes, "How could you scare them into letting you marry yourself?"

  
"I know some people."

  
"...Where are the people now?"

  
"Under a safe roof."

  
"Oh-"

  
"Of dirt."

  
"...I'm gonna pretend I didn't just hear that." Adrien shook his head, "Thank god you're not married to Hawk Moth."

  
"Why would you even think I was?"  
"Because you're both scary, both narcissistic, both have blue eyes, both like to be in control, both get irritated easily-"

  
"I'm not narcissistic..."

  
"Uh, sure, sure."

  
"I'm not. I'm just better than everyone else."

  
"Oh. Oh, okay." ...The room went quiet for a moment.

  
"This is the longest time we've spoken in a year," Adrien commented.

  
"You broke my record."

  
"Record?"

  
"Of speaking to you as little as possible."  
Adrien blinked. "Now I need to start again. Get out."

  
"but-"

  
"I'll see you in a month or two."

 

"Father-"

  
Gabriel stood up, "That's it, I'm going to Japan."

**Author's Note:**

> He is one step ahead and hes better than chat noir rrrrrrrrplease comment


End file.
